ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Starfirefan109/The Wild Warriors
'The Wild Warriors Chapter 1' One day in Rhode Island, two girls were sitting in the park enjoying the sunset. Their names were Annabelle and Ariel. They were twin sisters. In a way, they are the same. In another way they are different. Annabelle and Ariel had the same length hair, they both wore tunics, and they were the same height and age. Annabelle had a pinkish-redish skin color.She had pink hair and almost pink, pupiless eyes. Her tunic was pink and was held up by her animal symbol (in between her breasts) because her tunic was sleeveless. Annabelle was dating Aaron. Ariel had a normal skin color.She had golden blond hair and almost yellow eyes. Her tunic was held up by her animal symbol in the middle of her breasts (because it was also sleeveless) like her sister. She was dating Aaron's older brother, Micheal. They are on a team called "The Wild Warriors" with another couple, Red Marine and Boybeast. The Wild Warriors are kinda like "The Lost Warriors" but they have only 6 people instead of 7. Also, their name is Wild Warriors. Aaron and Micheal are the sons of Luna and Logan. Red Marine was the daughter of MarineAqual and Redrocker. Boybeast is the grandson of Beastboy. His mother wanted to be something like Beastboys (her father). So, she reversed it. Raina and Sky don't have any kids, yet. The Wild Warriors were sitting om their couch. "Baby! Come cuddle with me,"said Annabelle. "Okay. Only for you,"said Aaron. "Micheal. How you're way over there and I'm over here,"asked Ariel. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" said Micheal. The alarm went off. "Trouble in the park!" said Red Marine. "Warriors, GO!" said Micheal. Annabelle and Ariel took off in air. Aaron and Micheal rode off on Logan and Sky's mortorcycles. Boybeast turned into a bird and flew after Annabelle and Ariel. Red Marine rode of on a tidal wave. The Warriors headed to the to the park. Terrance (son of Terra and Slade) was back and stronger than ever. He was with his girlfriend, Jane. "What? Trying to steal cars or their steering wheels?" teased Aaron. You guys aren't the Lost Warriors. You're just losers. Espacially you, Terrance pointed at Aaron. Don't call my boyfriend a loser," said Annabelle, throwing a bleeding bolt at Terrance. Jane was running away. "Where do you think your going?" said Ariel stoping Jane. Jane screamed in fear as Ariel made her go deaf. "Your right. We're not the Lost Warriors. We're their chidren and relatives,"said Micheal. "Then who are you?" asked Jane, finally being able to her again. "We're The Wild Warriors," said Annabelle. "And you're going to jail," said Ariel. Annabelle hit them both with a bleeding bolt. They took Terrance and Jane to jail. "Well that wasn't hard at all", said Annabelle. "Let's go home," said Aaron. The warriors went back to their tower. " I'm going for a swim. Anyone want to join me?" offered Annabelle. No one wanted to go. Annabelle was tanning, when all of sudden she screamed. Everyone ran outside and Annabelle was gone. "ANNABELLE!" screamed Aaron. "Aaron, there's a message for you," Ariel said. Terrance was on the computer screen. "I thought you were in jail,'' said Aaron.'' "I escaped,'' said Terrance. "I also have your little girlfriend to." Terrance showed Annabelle hanging over a pit of lava. "Now do as I say and you can have your girlfriend back,'' Terrance told Aaron his plan. "Make sure you come alone." Aaron punched the wall. "Where's Annabelle?" asked Ariel. ''Terrance has her, but not for long, said Aaron. " I'll go with you,'' ''asaid Ariel. "Yeah," said Aaron. "We need to make a plan." Aaron told Ariel what to do. " I'm here, Terrance! Give me back Annabelle!" shouted Aaron. ''Give me the money first,' said Terrance. "Ariel, NOW!" shouted Aaron. "Wait, WHAT?" asked Terrance., surprized. Ariel untied Annabelle. "Thanks,'' said Annabelle, throwing a bleeding bolt at Terrance. "This time, stay in jail.'' Let's go home, Aaron hugged Annabelle''.'' Aaron, Annabelle, and Ariel went home. "Listen, thanks for saving me back there. It meant a lot to me,'' thanked Annabelle. ''I'll die for you Anny, Aaron kissed Annabelle. Will you die for me Micheal? asked Ariel. "100 times baby,'' Micheal kissed Ariel.'' Boybeast kissed Red Marine for no reason at all. Good night every one. Aaron, baby come on, Annabelle said. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts